Mais après ça
by Ephemeris
Summary: Séquelle de Ce sera notre petit secret Quelques années après l’incident avec Duo, la guerre a pris fin, mais les pilotes ne se sont pas revus… jusqu’au jour où ils sont convoqués par Lady Une pour une mission spéciale.


Disclaimers : Les personnages utilisés dans l'histoire qui va suivre ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne retire de leur utilisation que le plaisir de créer et de partager mes créations avec vous.

Titre : Mais après ça…

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Quelques années après l'incident avec Duo, la guerre a pris fin, mais les pilotes ne se sont pas revus… jusqu'au jour où ils sont convoqués par Lady Une pour une mission spéciale.

Couples : Les mêmes… si on peut appeler ça des couples…

Genre : Oneshot. Séquelle de mes deux fics (qui ne sont que deux versions de la même histoire) _Ce sera notre petit secret_. Toujours angst et pas drôle…

Rating : T

Warnings : Etant donné que ceci est la suite de _Ce sera notre petit secret_, je vous conseille d'aller lire cette fiction avant de commencer celle-ci, histoire de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Mais il y a deux versions à cette histoire. Les deux racontent les mêmes choses, mais la première est racontée sous le POV de Duo alors que l'autre ne contient pas de POV. Je vous conseille d'aller lire en premier la version avec POV pour que la fin ne vous soit pas dévoilée, histoire que ce soit plus amusant… Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Mais après ça…

_Oneshot_

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, comme tous les matins, et une nouvelle journée commença. Dans son grand lit, Quatre se réveilla sans vouloir sortir de la chaleur de ses draps. Mais il avait été convoqué par Lady Une deux jours avant pour une mission spéciale.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait repris les affaires de son père et qu'il avait refusé de s'engager dans les Preventers, il arrivait à Lady Une de faire appel à lui pour certaines missions délicates. Même s'il ne s'entraînait plus, Quatre avait gardé ses réflexes et était très compétent sur le terrain.

Il se décida finalement à se lever, à contre cœur. Il se demandait quelle était cette mission spéciale que voulait lui proposer la chef des Preventers. Depuis trois ans que la guerre avait pris fin, elle avait requis sa participation de temps en temps pour faire des missions, souvent en solo ou avec un jeune Preventer, histoire de le former au terrain.

A cette pensée, Quatre se souvint brusquement de ses missions avec ses anciens compagnons pilotes de Gundam. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pensé à eux. Quatre se demanda alors si eux aussi, parfois, faisaient des missions pour le compte des Preventers. Non, cela ne se pouvait. Lady Une n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre et les aurait certainement jumelés.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, Quatre but rapidement un café avant de partir vers le quartier général des Preventers. Sans doute ne les reverrait-il jamais. En tout cas, pas après ça…

* * *

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lady Une, » dit gentiment Quatre à la réceptionniste. 

« Oui, Monsieur Winner. Lady Une sera un peu en retard, mais vous pouvez aller l'attendre dans la salle de réunion. Une autre personne l'attend déjà. »

« Merci. »

Quatre partit donc vers la salle de réunion, salle où Lady Une lui donnait les informations au sujet des missions qu'elle voulait lui confier. Si quelqu'un attendait déjà, c'était parce que cette mission allait se faire à deux. Il se dit que c'était sans doute un officier. Pour une mission spéciale, elle n'allait pas lui mettre une nouvelle recrue dans les jambes.

Il arriva devant la porte et frappa deux coups avant d'entrer. Il distingua une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui, assis sur une chaise, mais il ne la vit pas très bien, ayant tourné la tête pour fermer la porte. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna avec un sourire sur le visage, tendant la main vers la personne.

« Bonjour, je suis Quatre Win… »

Il s'arrêta net sous le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis. Quatre lui-même eut un choc en découvrant le visage de l'homme assis.

« Wufei… »

« Salut Winner, » répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Quatre tira une chaise et prit place de peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

« Si je m'attendais à te trouver là… »

« Pareil pour moi. Je savais pas que tu étais en contact avec Lady Une, » répondit Wufei.

« Il m'arrive de faire des missions pour elle, de temps en temps. »

Wufei acquiesça, mais ne rajouta rien. Cette situation était trop étrange et le mettait mal à l'aise. Quatre allait dire quelque chose, le silence étant trop pesant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lady Une.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, Messieurs. J'ai eu un petit problème. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère, » dit Wufei.

« Le problème est en train de se régler. Cette mission est importante et j'avais besoin de mes meilleures cartes sur ce coup. J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien se plier à mes ordres. »

Sans donner plus d'explications, elle s'assit et regarda tour à tour les deux garçons en face d'elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, balayant la pièce du regard.

« Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas du genre à être en retard pourtant… »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » s'inquiéta Quatre.

« De moi, » répondit une voix derrière eux.

Wufei et Quatre se retournèrent et virent avec stupeur que Heero se tenait derrière eux, fixant Lady Une dans les yeux.

« Ah, Yuy, vous m'avez fait une peur. Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas venir. »

« Ne vous emballez pas trop vite. Je refuse la mission. »

Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Lui, Heero Yuy, celui qui faisait toujours passer les missions avant tout dans le passé, en refusait une.

« Réfléchissez Yuy. Cette mission est très importante et Mademoiselle Peacecraft vous a personnellement recommandé. Nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Je vous répète que je refuse, comme j'ai refusé toutes les autres missions que vous m'avez proposées. Tout ça, c'est fini pour moi. »

« Mais… »

Lady Une n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Des bruits de voix s'élevèrent près de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur deux hommes qui tentaient d'en maîtriser un troisième qui ne semblait pas vouloir aller là où on l'emmenait.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

L'homme se débattait, mais ne semblait pas en grande forme. Il avait les mains dans le dos prisonnières de menottes, ce qui l'empêchait de bien se mouvoir. Les deux hommes qui le tenaient le firent asseoir sur une des chaises autour de la table avec force.

Ils lui attachèrent les pieds à la chaise et lui passèrent une chaîne autour du torse pour l'y fixer.

« Non… Laissez-moi… »

Cette voix, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, donna des frissons aux trois anciens pilotes de Gundam. Ils ne voyaient pas le visage de l'homme, mais un mauvais pressentiment venait de les prendre.

Le prisonnier était penché en avant, gémissant, ses cheveux embrouillés tombant vers l'avant.

« Arrêtez cette comédie. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Brusquement, l'homme releva la tête, montrant un visage empreint de colère et hurla :

« Et moi je vous dis que je veux mourir ! »

Il y eut un mouvement de recul général de la part des trois garçons qui eurent la confirmation de leur mauvais pressentiment. Lady Une s'emporta alors contre le prisonnier.

« Ca suffit Barton ! Vous allez m'arrêter tout ça. Nous avons besoin de vos compétences pour une mission. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez mourir, mais vous mourrez après. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard glacial à Lady Une qui l'ignora totalement, se tournant vers les trois autres personnes qu'elle avait convoquées.

« Je vous demande de reconsidérer votre décision, » dit-elle en s'adressant à Heero.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus, le regard braqué sur Trowa qui lui faisait dos. Lady Une se rendit compte que Quatre et Wufei regardaient également le jeune homme attaché avec un drôle de regard. Mais elle ignora ce qu'elle voyait et tenta de convaincre Heero.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez. Vous serez évidemment payé pour cette mission. Je sais que vous ne travaillez pas, ça vous ferait un revenu. Ecoutez, vous êtes une des personnes les plus qualifiées, vous quatre, pour accomplir cette mission. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception Yuy ? »

« Yuy ? » murmura Trowa, semblant sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Heero fronça les sourcils, mais répondit tout de même à Lady Une.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit à chaque fois que vous me l'avez proposé, je ne peux pas m'absenter de chez moi plus de deux heures à la fois. Il est hors de question que je parte en mission. »

Tout en s'adressant à Lady Une, Heero avait gardé son regard fixé sur Trowa qui s'était mis à trembler en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Lady Une remarqua cette réaction, mais mit cela sur le compte des problèmes psychologiques de Trowa. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien espérer de Heero, elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Et vous ? Acceptez-vous ? »

Elle eut droit à deux haussements d'épaules de la part des deux garçons en signe d'indécision. Elle hocha de la tête avant de continuer, s'adressant cette fois-ci à Trowa.

« Barton, acceptez-vous de faire cette mission ? Votre aide nous serait très utile. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de votre mission. Je ne veux pas rester dans cette pièce. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici de force ! » finit-il par hurler.

Lady Une allait répliquer lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée dans son action par un soldat venant l'avertir qu'on l'attendait dans son bureau pour affaire urgente. Elle se leva donc et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Je reviens dès que possible. Chang, Winner, réfléchissez vite, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Et Yuy et Barton, reconsidérez ma proposition, je vous prie. »

Puis elle sortit, laissant les quatre jeunes hommes dans la pièce, seuls. Trowa, depuis qu'il avait entendu les noms de ses deux autres compagnons, avait les yeux braqués sur eux, incrédules de les voir là. Après un long moment de silence et d'observation mutuelle, Quatre ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous revoir un jour. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en relation avec les Preventers. »

« Il m'arrive de faire des missions, de temps en temps, » dit Wufei, fixant Trowa dans les yeux. « Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? »

Alors qu'il avait posé sa question sur un ton froid, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine inquiétude par rapport au jeune homme. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour où Duo avait perdu pied et où ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Trowa avait été révélé. Wufei tentait de se souvenir de son ancien compagnon, mais après ça…

« Moi, je ne travaille pas pour eux malgré tous leurs efforts. Ils me gardent de force ici pour me convaincre de m'engager, mais je résiste. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda suspicieusement Heero.

Cette intervention fit tourner la tête à Trowa qui fixa son ancien compagnon dans les yeux. Heero se tenait droit comme un piquet, les bras croisés et le visage impartial. Trowa eut un petit sourire à cette vision qu'il perdit rapidement, de mauvais souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Disons que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on a envie dans la vie, mais c'est une notion que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, » lança Heero, commençant à s'énerver, repensant à Duo qui l'attendait chez lui.

Trowa comprit l'allusion de Heero et sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, plus franchement. Sur un ton victorieux, il dit :

« Alors Heero, comment ça fait quand celui que tu aimes t'appelle par un autre nom que le tien ? »

Un éclair de rage passa dans le regard de Heero qui se jeta sur Trowa comme une bête sauvage. Mais Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent à lui faire lâcher prise avant qu'il n'étrangle le jeune homme, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de hurler.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu te rends compte que tu l'as complètement détruit et que jamais il ne sera comme il était avant ? »

Trowa continua à rire pendant quelques secondes sous les yeux horrifiés des trois autres avant que ses rires se transforment en gémissements douloureux. Il baissa la tête légèrement mais pas assez pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à ses anciens compagnons.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, » murmura-t-il. « Je voulais qu'il me regarde comme je le regardais… Il n'a pas compris l'amour que je lui porte. »

« Ce n'est pas en forçant quelqu'un qu'on obtient de lui de l'amour, » ragea Heero.

Ce dernier tentait de se défaire de Wufei et Quatre qui le tenaient chacun par un bras pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Trowa, mais les deux autres le tenaient fermement. La dernière phrase de Heero avait fait froncer les sourcils à Trowa qui releva la tête et qui fixa Heero une nouvelle fois.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Il allait tout le temps vers toi. Tu étais tout le temps méchant avec lui, mais il ne s'en faisait jamais, il prenait ça à la rigolade en clamant que tu cachais ta gentillesse pour ne pas paraître faible. »

Heero prit un air étonné.

« Comment ? Il ne m'a jamais dit ça… »

« Non, » continua Trowa. « C'est à moi qu'il le disait. C'est moi qui ai vu qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour toi de plus fort que le sentiment qu'il me portait. Et comme je savais que tu l'aimais, je l'avais bien vu, je me suis dit que je devais trouver un moyen de le convaincre que je l'aimais plus que toi. Mais il n'a pas compris. »

« Je ne vois pas comment tu voulais lui prouver ton amour en le violant ! » hurla alors Wufei qui avait lâché le bras de Heero pour se reculer.

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Trowa tentait de se ressaisir. Il voulait évacuer ce sentiment qui lui faisait mal par n'importe quel moyen, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il arrêta de rire et retomba dans un gouffre d'amertume.

« De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance puisqu'il ne m'aime pas. »

« Ca en a pour moi ! » s'écria Heero. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus égoïste ! Tu as dit toi-même que je l'aimais, donc si tu le savais, pourquoi tu as tout fait pour me le prendre ? »

« Mais je ne te l'ai pas pris ! Je ne l'ai pas ! C'est avec toi qu'il vit, que je sache. »

Heero baissa la tête.

« Mais il ne se rappelle plus de moi. Il me prend pour un autre, il ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Il me considère comme son grand frère et c'en est que plus douloureux. »

« Ben c'est bien fait. »

Heero releva la tête brusquement à cette réponse. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, choqué d'entendre de telles paroles. Il voulut répliquer, mais Trowa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Souviens-toi de comment j'étais à l'époque de la guerre. Je n'avais rien, pas même un nom. Je ne me souviens de rien de mon enfance, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis parce que personne ne voulait m'approcher. Le seul qui a insisté pour me connaître, c'est Duo. »

« Mais Trowa, on était là, nous… » tenta de dire Quatre.

« Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Duo est devenu tout pour moi. Je me mourrais d'amour pour lui et je rêvais du jour où je trouverais la manière de le lui dire. Mais c'est à cette période que j'ai compris que toi, Heero, tu l'aimais. Sur le coup, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé, mais quand j'ai vu que Duo ressentait la même chose pour toi, ça m'a enragé. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as détruit, pour te venger de son amour pour moi qui n'était peut-être même pas fondé ? »

Trowa eut un sourire amer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, il était fondé son amour pour toi. »

Ces mots firent le même effet à Heero qui si on venait de lui tirer dessus. Alors que son regard s'égarait dans la pièce, il avisa un revolver posé sur la table, appartenant sans doute à Lady Une.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui demanda Trowa qui avait suivi le regard de Heero.

Ce dernier releva son regard vers le jeune homme, perplexe.

« Tu meurs d'envie de me tuer, alors fais-le. »

Heero ressentit un grand vide soudainement en lui et recula tranquillement jusqu'à trouver une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il regardait Trowa avec une profonde tristesse sous les yeux interdits de Quatre et Wufei. Ce fut alors que Heero reprit la parole.

« Alors tu en souffres au point de vouloir mourir ? »

Une série de spasmes parcourut Trowa avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Ca m'est insupportable de ne plus pouvoir le voir. Et de le savoir avec toi, dans tes bras, c'est encore pire. Je ne pense qu'à lui, à son regard blessé lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme son frère… Cette pensée me déchire le ventre. »

Il s'arrêta, laissant quelques larmes s'écouler sur ses joues avant de reprendre.

« Alors oui, j'en souffre au point de te demander de me tuer, même si je sais que tu penses que je mérite de vivre avec cette souffrance pendant de longues années. »

Heero acquiesça. Oui, une partie de lui avait envie de le laisser dans cette souffrance pour l'éternité, mais une autre partie, celle qui n'avait pas totalement oublié son côté humain, ne voulait pas laisser un ancien camarade dans une telle douleur.

Lentement, il se leva et se pencha vers la table pour se saisir du revolver sous les yeux inquiets de Wufei et Quatre et ceux emplis de gratitude de Trowa, mais alors que sa main allait l'atteindre et qu'un petit sourire de soulagement fleurissait sur les lèvres de Trowa, la porte s'ouvrit et Lady Une entra de nouveau.

« Veuillez m'excuser. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Chang, Winner ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard et répondirent par l'affirmative chacun à leur tour. Lady Une sourit avant de regarder Heero avec un petit espoir.

« Yuy ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas m'absenter de chez moi. »

Trowa ravala un gémissement à cette pensée alors qu'elle soupirait. Puis, elle se tourna vers le prisonnier, mais elle n'avait aucun espoir en ce qui le concernait.

« Et vous Barton ? »

« J'accepte. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent un sursaut de surprise. Lady Une afficha un immense sourire.

« J'en suis très heureuse Barton. Avec trois anciens pilotes de Gundam sur cette mission, nous sommes sûrs de réussir. »

« Mais je crois que je serais plus opérationnel si je n'étais pas attaché. »

Heero fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, un mauvais pressentiment l'ayant envahi. Mais Lady Une ne sembla pas troublée. Elle appela un soldat qui vint défaire les chaînes qui liaient Trowa. Une fois le soldat sorti, le jeune homme se leva lentement de sa chaise en regardant Lady une qui souriait.

« Bien, » dit-elle. « Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la mission. »

Quatre ne comprenait plus rien. L'attitude de Trowa était plus qu'étrange et n'allait pas du tout avec la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avant que Lady Une ne revienne. Mais alors qu'il allait demander à s'entretenir avec Trowa, il se sentit attrapé par le bras et tiré vers l'arrière.

Il tourna rapidement la tête pour voir Heero qui lui tenait le bras, faisant de même avec Wufei tout en regardant droit devant lui. En regardant de nouveau vers la table, il vit Trowa s'élancer vers le revolver et l'attraper avant de le pointer vers Lady Une qui resta figée de stupeur.

« Barton, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je me libère, » dit-il calmement.

Il retourna alors le canon du revolver vers sa propre personne et le colla sur sa tempe avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Par chance, l'arme était chargée et Trowa s'écroula sur le sol, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

Le bruit ameuta les soldats à l'extérieur de la pièce alors que Heero s'éclipsait sans bruit. Mais il fut rapidement rejoint par Quatre et Wufei.

« Heero… » appela Quatre.

« Il voulait mourir. J'allais le tuer lorsqu'elle est revenue, alors c'est comme si c'était cela qui s'était passé. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les deux autres, restés en arrière, purent entendre :

« J'ai tué Trowa Barton. »

Et il disparut au tournant d'un couloir. Ce fut alors que Wufei se tourna vers Quatre.

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi maintenant. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Je le crois aussi. Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis content de retravailler avec toi. »

« Mais j'ai quand même de la peine pour Barton. En fait, il souffrait énormément et il ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. Ca n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait à Maxwell, mais je lui en veux un peu moins. »

« Oui, en fait, on ne savait rien de lui. Je lui en ai tellement voulu après ça. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, mais tout est clair à présent. Qu'il soit en paix. »

Wufei sourit à ces paroles et ils restèrent là, attendant que les choses se calment dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

« Je suis rentré Duo ! » lança Heero en refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Il vit Duo sortir de sa chambre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer et l'entraîna dans le salon.

« Tu sais Solo, je viens de faire un rêve qui m'a fait très plaisir. »

« Et quoi donc ? » demanda Heero, amusé par le ton enfantin de son ami.

« Il y avait quelqu'un dans mon rêve qui m'aimait beaucoup et qui me disait qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il avait un joli sourire et veillait sur moi. En plus, il me demandait tout le temps si je l'aimais parce qu'il voulait être aimé par moi. Il était vraiment gentil. »

Heero sourit. Même si Duo ne se rappelait pas de lui et qu'il le prenait pour Solo, de le voir si heureux lui faisait plaisir. Ce fut sans problème qu'il s'intéressa au rêve que Duo lui racontait.

« Et comment il s'appelait, celui qui t'aimait tant que ça ? »

« Oh, il avait un drôle de nom, un nom que je n'ai jamais entendu. Il s'appelait Trowa. »

Heero sursauta tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Duo avait donc des réminiscences de sa vie de pilote de Gundam par son inconscient. Mais son sourire revint vite en se souvenant de la joie de Duo face à son rêve. Si les souvenirs qui lui revenaient dans ses rêves étaient de bons sentiments, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Sans plus se soucier de cela, il répondit à Duo.

« C'est vrai que c'est un drôle de nom. On se demande bien où tu vas chercher tout ça. »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi. C'était dans mon rêve, ça m'est venu comme ça. »

Et Duo éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire Heero. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Séquelle pour Heiji qui voulait savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus après… J'espère que ça t'a plu, ainsi qu'à vous tous, lecteurs… Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. Je me sens un peu comme si je faisais l'apologie du viol, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, je vous rassure. Mais en écrivant _Ce sera notre petit secret_, je me suis prise d'affection pour Trowa et je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour un simple salaud. Pour moi, c'était bien plus que ça… En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et à bientôt. 

-Ephemeris-


End file.
